djaskarafandomcom-20200216-history
The Imperial Chronicals
The Empire was always a dream. A dream shared by many people over the course of history but a dream nonetheless. It was Tiberius the Great who managed to accomplish what generations of warlords of the past could not. His rampage of conquest is rumored to have been a bloody, merciless genocide but founding fathers are always glorified. The Tiberiuses domain was not as large as one would think. The real victory was not the unity of land but of the people. Barbarian tribes of the central Moeradron planes were one of, if not the most capable warriors the world has seen. However it should be mentioned that Tiberius always had a great knack for statement-ship. Unlike most who would have his position he didn't try to push further but chose to consolidate his powers. Establishing a culture and uniting the tribes was no mean task yet Tiberius succeeded as always. 1454 years Before the Fall Tiberius Varis Ottius Cassus Nephlim Glaurung was born in a muddy hut on the coast of the great river. 1440 y. B. F. A hob-goblin raiding party attacks the Glaurung village while the happen are away hunting. It is repelled but many sisters, daughters and wife's are lost. Tiberius swore to avenge their death. 1437 y. B. F. In early winter Tiberius and his three brothers infiltrate the hob-goblin village. They poison the foodstock and the well. Most of the village dies out. Few that survive are murdered by the Glaurung next summer. The man behind the events, a young fighter earns his first title. The Wyvern. 1435 y. B. F. Tiberius the Wyvern becomes the chief of his people. The following winter an unexpected raid is launched and a neighbor tribe is subjugated. Their men dead and their women taken. 1434 y. B. F. A confederation of clans declares its intention to teach the young chief his place. In the following year Tiberius attacks each one of them himself. However instead of fighting them in battles he challenges each chief to single combat. Then he challenges his heir. Until the tribe gets the message. 1430 y. B. F. Tiberius is now a chief of 11 clans. He has murdered 79 men in duels and 120 were mysteriously poisoned. 1430-1410 y. B. F. Unable to slow down so not to show weakness the Wyvern continues uniting the clans. Wars are fought and clans are conquered. 1410 y. B. F. Tiberius Varis Ottius Cassus Nephlim Glaurung called by everyone the Wyvern. Chief of more than 64 clans, commanding an army of 27,000 men is proclaimed the High King. 1408 y. B. F. The Founding of the Empire High King Tiberius Glaurung establishes the Empire. Many bards, minstrels, painters and story tellers are invited to the capital - the growing city of XXX. This year marks the start of Golden age and also was used as a first year of the Imperial calendar. The military reforms turn the unorganized barbarians into the mighty legions of 5,000 man each. 1395 y. B. F. The Death of the Nephlim Emperor Tiberius quietly dies in his bedchambers, surrounded by 6 of his loved children. 67 of his unloved children are waiting outside. Unknow to many he dies of poison. On his deathbed he is proclaimed to be the greatest man to ever live. Many of his descendants try to escape his shadow but only e few manage to. 1390. y. B. F. Judas Glaurung, the Wyverns grandchild succeeds him after a long civil war with other pretenders. 1367. y. B. F. Conquest of Dunzenmuck Judas and his sons lead an army of 7 legions. Together they conquered the forests of Dunzenmuck, driving vampires, werewolves and their likes to extinction. 1365 y. B. F. During the triumph parade a lone bowman assassinates Judas. His sons are blamed and hung. His nephew Severus takes the throne. 1365-1269 y. B. F. The Era of Three Merry Man An age of prosperity and progress. Started by Severus this time of peace and quite was the foundation of the Empires economic might. Many manufactures, plantations and other establishments are founded. Culture is progressing rapidly. However lithe lack of magical knowledge is now a great problem. 1269. y. B. F. Conquest of the Elven Kingdom Emperor Galinus attacks the elven kingdom. Most of the royal family dies within half a year after the start of the war. Vastly outnumbered, much less willing to die and their leadership shattered elves chose to surrender. 1224 y. B. F. Conquest of Inegal Emperor Rianoris continues his fathers work towards the east. The Gnome principalities, first confident in their superior engines of war lay down arms after they see 14 legions arrayed in front of their much smaller army. 1186-965 y. B. F. Two Hundred Years War A diplomatic incident between one of the hobgoblin tribes and an imperial envoy serves as the basis of the war. The empire strikes the goblin and barbarian tribes living in the area called the Frakitalan kingdoms, currently known the Realms Divided. Although the Empires army consisted of mighty elven battle mages, human legions, gnome engineers and was now pushing the mark of 100 thousand soldiers, the Frakitalans put up quite a fight. Their fearsome nature, unyielding spirit and weapon skills matched by few presented quite a challenge. 965 y. B. F. Fall of the Blackmarch After the Two Hundred Years War, the grand grand children of the first legionaries take the last great goblin fortress located in the Blackmarch. The surviving goblin population is turned to slaves. Many of them chose the option presented to them by the victorious Tiberius II "Goblinbane" Glaurung and enlist in the army as a way to escape slavery. If they're re fearsome before, two hundred years of war against the strongest empire the world has seen turned the goblins into the war machines feared by anyone who had any sense. 918-915 y. B. F. The First Assibad War. A great country south of the Empire was always a pesky neighbor. Having recovered from the Two Hundred Years War the Empire launched an expedition to the south. The 18 legions sent south, 5 of which consisted of goblins, made their way to the capital of Assibad - the great city of Khalidat. However the heat and the dryness of the country inflicted major losses to the imperial army. Even the goblins, especially unaccustomed to this climate were helpless. The frequent attacks of the assibadi army, using the hit and run tactics were devastating. When reaching the capital emperor Guldenis refused to gaze upon it claiming that a Glaudrung has not yet looked at something he can't conquer and he refused to be the first. Of 18 legions that went south only 20,000 men returned. More than 75% of the losses were to the cruel weather and illness. This war is considered the greatest military failure of the Empire. The reparations paid to the assibadi khalifs was rumored to be equal to the half of empires treasury. Only the swift abduction of the throne to his son saved Guldenis from a civil war and death. 830-825 y. B. F. Northen Expedition Tavrius the Wise sets up a very well organized expedition towards the Frozen Wastes reveals a lot of geographical data, furthering the knowledge of the world. 819 y. B. F. Southern Expedition Inspired by the Northen Expedition Tavrius sends a mighty fleet to the south seas. Hoping to find new land he is disappointed when the fleet vanishes in he depths. The sahuagin are claimed responsible by the elves. 818-815 y. B. F. The War Under the Sea This dark event erupts as the elves take advantage of the tensed relations with the sahuagin and attack their long standing rivals. The following genocide is one of the most terrible atrocities committed by elves. 782-764 y. B. F. The War Above the Mounains. During the expansion of the Glaurungs demise the dwarfs were often called upon to help. Some say that if they appeared when Dunzenmuck fell, Judas would never attack. If they would come to their cousins aid at the fall of Inegal, Rianoris wouldn't have managed to bully the gnomes into obedience. Pathetically passive when others called for help they them-self found that now no one else is left standing to fight beside them. The Dwarves never really had much of a chance. A foolish preliminary strike was launched. In the vain hope that other nations would rebel. However in their mountain halls the dwarfs forgot that they were hated much more than any other race under the sun. The destruction of their best warriors took the fighting spirit out of the dwarfs. 715 y. B. F. The War That Never Happened. On the mourning day of the loss of the First war Emperor Richardius announced his intention to invade their south neighbor again. Unfortunately his idea to secure popularity with a war didn't quite appeal to the masses or the aristocracy. Nevertheless the emperor raised his army. However using assibadi funds an assassin was hired and the emperors dream died with him. 714-707 y. B. F. War of Vengance. The civil war between the aristocracy and Hierinomius, Richardiuses heir broke out. The son thought to avenge his father but unfortunately he couldn't finish the job as some of the goblin legions chose this time to strike. 707-699 y. B. F. The Goblin Uprising. Following the largest civil war up to date 30 of the goblin legions took arms. With the division of the human forces they were easily victorious and thus started the Dark Reign. 699-633 y. B. F. The Dark Reign. A horrible time when the empire nearly collapsed due to the capture of the capital by the rebellious goblins. Although they were soon cast out, the damage was done and many of the Glaurung line perished. The following years nobles tried to usurp the throne from each other numerous times. 633-628 y. B. F. The Second Coming. Tiberius III was born in a very difficult time. However it didn't really stop him from achieving his goals and soon he started the subjugation of the empire under a Glaurung rule once again. 628-484. y. B. F. Tiberiuses return. This age is famed for its prosperity and growth. Many contribute it to the fact that most emperors chose the name Tiberius, as a symbol of succes and prosperity. 468 y. B. F. The Third Assabid War Having fully recovered from the horrors of the Dark Reign the empire prepares to strike. 100 legions - an army never before seen or heard of is assembled. This time the emperor is ready. Tiberius VII attacks the Assabid Sultanate from sea, land and even air. The war is ridiculously short. 450 years after the first attempt the Glaurung finaly control the Sultanate. 451 y. B. F. Founding of Zazelon The city of Zazelon is founded. It took 10 years to build and was considered to be even greater and more beautiful than the capital. Mages from all corners of the world converge there and build academies. 409 y. B. F. Iron Year. Zazelonian arch mages introduce the Warforged. 360-355 y. B. F. A civil war aimed at the change of the 354 y. B. F. The Exodus 351 y. B. F. Creation of Sangria All of the know world is now under the Glaudrung control 26-0 y. B. F. Reign of the Mad King 7 y. B. F. The Corruption of Zazelon. 0 y. B. F. The Fall